The Sweetest Thing
by DaniCZJ
Summary: It's Valentine's day and Elsa's royal duties prevent her from spending it with her sister. To make it up to her, Elsa prepares a sweet surprise that leaves the two ending the night in utter bliss! (Rated M for Elsanna)


** This story is dedicated to a special lady in my life; my inspiration for writing again. She made this and other stories possible!**

* * *

The early morning sunlight shone in through the window as Anna opened her eyes wide. Today was the day she had been preparing for the past month. Throwing off the covers, she sat up, nearly bouncing off the bed as she rushed to her wardrobe to get the dress she asked her seamstress to make for this special occasion. It was a bright red dress with white floral lace trim and pink and purple rosemaling on the bodice and skirt. She even had shoes made to match. After Anna put the dress on she sat down at her dressing table to tame her wild unruly hair. While she was brushing her hair, the princess was going over in her head the plans she'd made for she and Elsa. First we're going to have a morning of romance followed by cuddling, then after we wake up from our exhausting morning delight, we will have a wonderful lunch followed by chocolate pie. Then after that we- Anna glanced at the clock, noticing it was going on six-thirty.

"Oooh! I'm going to be late!" The redhead stood up glancing in the mirror one last time. Her hair looked straight and tangle free enough so she didn't bother to put it in braids. Quickly she went over and opened her nightstand drawer, grabbing an object out before exiting her bedroom. _I sure hope Elsa is still there._ Anna ran down the hallway to Elsa's room. She stood at the door lightly panting as she held the object behind her back. She was about to knock on the door when it flew open suddenly. Both the girls gave a gasp of surprise, not expecting to see the other standing there. "Oh Anna." Elsa said realizing who was in her doorway. "You are looking exceptionally beautiful and radiant this morning. Such an exquisite dress you have on too!"

Anna blushed a shade of crimson at her sister's compliment. "Thank you Elsa." The princess was silent for a moment, rocking back and forth before shouting her words in a high pitched voiced, followed by squealing sounds of excitement, as she handed Elsa the object she had hidden behind her back. "Happy Valentine's Day! I love you soo much Elsa!" The queen took the object that was presented to her. It was a large red paper heart with pink lace around the edges. In the center, was an amateurish painting of the two of them embraced in each other's arms. "Turn it over." Anna whispered. Elsa flipped the card over and noticed writing neatly scripted on the back. "It's a poem." Anna whispered again. Elsa looked up at her sister, who was acting unusually exuberant; she gave her a smile before reading the poem.

_I never thought I'd see the day where things actually went my way. _

_Since you're back in my life, you take all my pain away and I hope forever you'll stay. _

_The words you speak make me melt inside and every time you leave, I sigh._

_ I never felt love like the way you love me, this is how I want the rest of my life to be. _

_I can't explain in words the way you make me feel, but I do know one thing, these feelings are real._

_You're the first thing on my mind and I'll be with you till the end of time. _

_I love you Elsa! Would you please be mine, my first and only Valentine? _

Elsa became filled with a feeling of overwhelming bliss. Tears welled up in her eyes as she held her sister tightly, both of them getting lost in each other's loving embrace. "I love you so much Anna!" After what seemed like an eternity, the sisters broke their embrace. As they looked into each other's eyes, Elsa suddenly grabbed Anna, dipping her as she gave her a deep passionate kiss, which left Anna hungry for more. "I will cherish this valentine card forever." Elsa gave the card a kiss before walking back in her room and placing it on her nightstand. "Here, I can look at it every night and first thing in the morning when I wake." As Elsa turned around, Anna pushed her on the bed before crawling on top of her. "C'mon Elsa," The princess leaned over kissing the platinum blonde. "Let's spend the morning making hot and wild love."

"Anna...Please...Anna." The Queen was trying to speak in between the kisses she was receiving. "I'd...love...to, but..." Anna sat up and let out a groan. "How am I supposed to make love to you Elsa if you keep on talking?"

"As much as I would love to, I have lots of important royal duties to attend to today. Now please let me up." Anna rolled over and sat on the bed, making a long whiney moan as she did. Elsa stood up, straightening out her dress. "Now don't be a pouting princess. I've got a lot to do today and I still have to eat breakfast."

"You can eat me." Anna seductively commented as she lifted up her dress, exposing her fiery red haired womanhood in all its glory. Elsa stood wide-eyed as she felt a heat building in her core. Anna began rubbing her fingers gently over her labia to entice the queen. "Elsa please. I want to feel your breath as you kiss me and lightly bite my inner thighs. Your tongue tracing circles around me before you plunge it inside me. The way you suck my pearl. Mmmmoooh!" The Queen's face flushed red. "Oh ffff..." Elsa said under her breath, biting her bottom lip as she felt herself get exceedingly wet. Anna, noticing the reaction she was getting from her sister, decided to entice her further by fingering herself while squeezing her breast with her other hand. "I need you so bad Elsa. Please take me now for I feel I would go mad if I have to wait another minute!"

The queen was about to surrender to the redhead's sexual advances, but the word "minute" reminded her of the time schedule she had to keep. "Argh. I would love to just ravish you Anna, but I can't."

"Well why can't you?" The peeved princess demanded as she quickly got off the bed. "You put off your duties other days to spend time with me."

"Anna I'm sorry, but today the Duke and Duchess from the East are visiting here for the first time and I can't put them off." Elsa placed her hands on Anna's shoulders before giving her a kiss on the forehead. "I hope you understand. This is a really important day."

"I understand." Anna responded, disappointed. "It's just that it's our first Valentine's Day together and I wanted it to be really special. I've been planning this day for a while now." Elsa gave her sister a hug, feeling as hurt as she was. "Believe me, I would give anything to just stay here and devour you, but as queen I have lots of responsibilities that I can't always put aside."

"I know you do and it is soo frustrating sometimes for me."

"Frustrating for you?" Elsa said giving a chuckle. "You wouldn't believe how sexually frustrated I am right now. You've got me soaked." Anna reached out her hand, cupping Elsa by the crotch. "I can help you with that if you let me. Under the dining room table as you eat breakfast, I can be feasting on you." The queen let out a gasp as she took a step back. "Anna! If you don't stop this incessant teasing, I shall place you in a chastity belt for a month!"

"Y-you wouldn't!" Elsa, doing her best to scare Anna into submission, spoke in a low, stern, yet sexy voice. "Oh I would, and I would tease you relentlessly every day. You would be begging for me to take it off and give you a sexual release." Anna, who'd never seen her sister behave in such a forceful manner, decided it best not to push her luck just in case Elsa meant what she said. "Well, then...You said you were hungry. Shall we go get some breakfast?"

"Good girl." The queen patted her sister on the head. "Yes! Let's go eat, but first I have to run to the kitchen and put in a request."

"A request?" Anna asked, puzzled. "You can request food? Why didn't you tell me this before? I could have been having chocolate with every meal."

Elsa gave a little giggle. "That is exactly why I didn't tell you. Chocolate for every meal and you will become a plump princess."

"Chocolate never plumpified me yet," Anna said rubbing her tummy, "and I eat a lot of it."

"Chocolate may not have given you a belly, but it sure has filled out that cute backside of yours." The queen teasingly commented as she gave the redhead a tight squeeze with both hands on her bum as they were walking out the door. The princess turned around quickly. "Heeey! You said no more sexual teasing."

"I'm the queen and I can do as I please." Elsa gave a smile before taking her sister in her arms and kissing her, only to have it interrupted by a gasp from a maid who happened to see them from down the hall. "I guess they are still not used to us being together." Anna said, feeling embarrassed. "Most of castle staff are accepting of our relationship, but there are still a few that have yet to come around to us being romantically involved." Elsa stated, giving Anna a little kiss on the cheek as the two headed off to have their morning meal. As Elsa was walking, she could feel her drenched folds rubbing together with every step she took. That, combined with the cool feeling of dampened panties on her skin and she was becoming even more increasingly aroused. "Damn it!" Elsa yelled between gritted teeth. "What's wrong Elsa?"

"All your terrible titillation earlier has left me engorged and oh so sensitive." Anna blushed and refrained from speaking as she watched Elsa reach up her dress and adjust her silky undergarments. "I hope the wetness doesn't soak through my dress." Anna leaned over and checked out Elsa's rear. "I don't see any wetness."

"That's good, but maybe I should change after we eat. Don't have time right now. The Duke should be arriving around eight o'clock."

"Why don't you just take off your panties now?"

"I think not. Now enough talking and more walking. The sooner the day is over, the sooner we can fornicate." The sisters shared a smile as they glanced into each other's eyes, both longing for the moment when they could finally unbridle their passions.

* * *

After breakfast, Elsa went back to her room to change into fresh panties before heading to the throne room, while Anna was left to her own devices. "Where the hell are they?" The queen was pacing around the throne room, her patience running low. "They were supposed to be here at eight o'clock and it is now...What time is it now?"

"It is almost eleven thirty, your majesty." The royal handler stated. "Eleven thirty? It is now eleven thirty! I been waiting here for three and a half hours and the duke and duchess still haven't arrived!" Elsa sat down on her throne, letting out a long aggravated sigh as she rested her head in her hand. "Your majesty. I'm sure there is a perfectly good reason for their delay. They've been planning to visit your kingdom for a while now. I'm sure they will be here very soon." The royal handler said, trying his best to calm Elsa. "Argh! Fine. Whatever you say, but I'm not going to wait all day. I put off too much today, most of which I will have to cram into my busy schedule tomorrow." While Elsa was steaming in her throne room, the delicious smell of chocolate being made caught the attention of Anna as she was meandering around the castle. The redhead paused as she sniffed the air. "Fresh chocolate!" she cried aloud in a most effervescent manner, before skipping her way to the kitchen. Most of the chocolate was brought in from the village maker or imported. It was a rare occasion for the castle's kitchen staff to prepare chocolate. Anna knew if she got there while it was being made, they would give her a large bowl of the melted decadent dessert if she kept pestering them. Anna was humming a jolly tune as she followed the sweet aroma. Lost in her own little world of anticipated chocolate bliss, she almost ran into the guard that was blocking her path. "Sorry your highness, but I can't let you in there."

"Excuse me? I'm the princess and I think I am allowed to go where I very well please!" The offended girl exclaimed as she tried to push her way through, only to be easily held back by the burly man. "Queen's orders. I am not to allow you to enter this kitchen."

"Well, I'm sure there's been some type of misunderstanding. Why wou-Whoa look at that!" Anna pointed trying to distract the guard in attempt to push past him. The guard caught her as she tried to dash underneath his legs. "Your highness please!" Anna was trying her best to wiggle and squirm her way out of his grasp. "Let me through! I...need...chocolate!" Anna demanded as she continued struggling to get past him. "The queen does not wish for you to have these chocolates, so please your highness, stop your incessant effort to pass through this door." The princess was confused by what she just heard the guard say. She stood up and dusted off her newly made dress.

"What do you mean that Elsa doesn't want me to have chocolates?"

"I'm just doing as I'm told, your highness. I don't know the details why."

"Well then. I am just going to have a talk with my sister." Before the guard could answer, Anna took off running, determined to find out why Elsa is denying her access to the sweets she so sorely craves! As the Queen was reading over some paperwork, she could her name being called repeatedly. It was faint at first, but as the person drew near she could tell it was the panicked voice of her sister who kept calling to her. The queen was struck with disquietude. Casting her papers aside, Elsa leapt out of her throne, calling out to her sister. Anna came exploding through the double doors! "Elsa thank goodness your're here!"

"W-what's wrong?" Elsa ask concernedly as the princess ran up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Something...terrible! I came as...quickly as...I could." Anna said as she stood trying to catch her breath. Her face was red with small beads of sweat running down her forehead. "Oh my gosh, Anna what happened?"

"This man...t-this guard...h-he wouldn't let me in the kitchen for chocolate. For fresh chocolate, Elsa. And...and then blamed it all on you...saying it was by your orders. Please get rid of him Elsa. He's treacherous! Exile him for the good of this kingdom! PLEASE!" At the sound of desperation in her sister's voice, Elsa couldn't help but grin at the words her sister spoke in desperation after not getting her way. "Is that so? Treacherous you say?"

"Yes Elsa. He even manhandled me. I was so scared, but I managed to escape unharmed. Please do something about this injustice!"

"Oh Anna. You sweet girl." The queen patted her sister on the head. "You should know better than to make up stories. I put the guard there, Anna." The princess felt hurt that her sister would purposely stop her from having her way, after they were so close now. It didn't seem like something that her sister would do. "B-but Elsa! Why would you do something so heinous? You know how much I love chocolate, especially fresh melted kind." Elsa scoffed, her irritation stating to build again. "What I did is far from heinous, besides, I put the guard there because last time I requested chocolate made for a special occasion, you bothered the workers nonstop and then ate a majority of the chocolate which caused a shortage."

"Oh what's the special occasion this time Elsa? Is it for your visiting dignitaries? Well where are they? Here they are!" Anna began mockingly as she curtsied to the imaginary royalty. "Enough, Anna." The queen was losing her tolerance with her sister's discourteous behavior. "It is so very nice to meet you both. Have you met my sister the queen? She is really very nice-" Anna gave a glance back at Elsa. "most of the time." Clenching her fists, the queen spoke through gritted teeth. "Cut it out right now Anna!" The redhead paid no attention nor felt the temperature start to drop in the room. She continued her antics until the queen's patience reach its limit. "I said ENOUGH!" Elsa vociferated. Anna became silent as all heads in the room turned to Elsa who was red faced and breathing heavily. The temperature change was quite noticeable now as snow flurries started to fill the air. Anna began feeling guilty that she upset her sister so much. "Elsa...I didn't mea-"

"Anna please. I think you should just go." The queen interrupted. "I'm s-" "Now, Anna!" Anna hung her head trying to fight back tears as she slowly walked away. Before she left the room, Elsa spoke. "We'll talk about this later." Anna turned around only to say I'm sorry before closing the door behind her. Elsa dropped to her knees placing her hand on her forehead._ Just calm down. Caaaalm doooown! Get yourself together. Don't feel, just let these feelings go._ While Elsa was trying to get herself together, the door to the throne room opened and footsteps echoed throughout as they approached her. Each step was like a drum pounding to Elsa's ears, causing her to tense up with every bang. When the footsteps stopped behind her, she heard a man clear his throat. "Your majesty."

"What?!" she demanded without moving. "I'm sorry to bother her majesty, but a letter arrived for you. It is from the duke of the east." Elsa let out a long irritated groan before speaking. "What does the letter say?"

"The duke states that they decided to postpone their trip to Arendelle until the following year in the summer. He also gives his sincerest apologies for any inconvenience that his change of plans may have caused you."

The queen couldn't believe what she'd heard. All the preparation, the cancellations, all the things Anna did to make it a special day for them both, all of that for nothing. The flurries in the room turned into a steady snowfall as Elsa was losing control of her anger. "You mean to tell me that the duke and duchess changed their minds?"

"Yes your majesty, it would appear so." In one swift motion, Elsa spun around quickly as she stood up snatching the letter from the messenger with her right hand. "Sorry for any inconvenience." The livid queen scrunched the letter in her hand causing it to become encased in ice. "They caused more than a fucking inconvenience!" She roared as she threw the ice cubed letter to the ground, shattering it in hundreds of pieces. Lowering the tone of her voice, Elsa asked, "Do you know what today is?" She waited a moment for an answer. After receiving none she raised her voice to near shouting level as she asked again. "It-it is a Saturday, your majesty." The nervous messenger stated. "Wrong! It is Valentine's day! And not only is it just Valentine's day, it is the first Valentine's day my sister and I ever shared together!" Elsa started to pace in a tight circle as she continued her infuriated rant. "Instead of spending every moment of today with her, some inconsiderate dignitaries decide to change their minds!" The steady snowfall in the room started to increase which caused a feeling of unease among the staff in the room. Elsa signaled for her royal handler to come near. "Write to the duke and inform him that because of the results of the untimely arrival of his letter, he should consider postponing his visit to Arendelle indefinitely."

"Very well your majesty."

"Good. Now get out." The queen demanded. The royal handler in attempt to calm the queen, started to speak, only to get interrupted. "Your majesty, if you would ple-" "I said GET OUT! I want all of you out now! Out out out!" Taking heed, all the guards and officials left the throne room as the storm tuned to blizzard like conditions. When Elsa was sure everyone was out of the room, she inhaled deeply bringing the power of the storm into her body, before dropping to her knees, screaming at the top of her lungs as she struck the floor with all her might! Her icy powers shot out across the floor and up the walls, creating thousands of thick lengthy needle-like icicles in their wake.

Elsa remained on the floor exhausted and breathing heavily from expelling all her anger and frustration into an icy blast of raging fury. After some time the queen regained her composure. She stood up, feeling weak as she examined the throne room, which resembled the interior of a giant pincushion. _Good thing nobody was in here._ Raising her arms in the air she thawed the ice before sluggishly making her way out the door where her royal handler and guards were awaiting. "I'm going to bed before I have a bath. If I'm not already up, please awaken me at three thirty." Elsa ordered before making her way to her bedchamber.

* * *

"Princess Anna. Princess Anna. It is time to wake up." Kai stood next to the redhead who was sprawled out on the sofa with half of her body hanging off as she was snoring lightly. A frown appeared at the remembrance of all the years throughout Anna's life he found her asleep in the portrait room, where Anna would spend her time when she was bored and needed someone to talk to. Kai offered to lend an ear whenever the princess needed it, but still Anna preferred to talk to the portraits instead. In another attempt to awaken the slumbering girl, he shook her by the arm. "Princess Anna. I insist you wake up." Anna made a loud snort before mumbling and opening her eyes to the husky man dressed in dark green standing before her. Anna sat up stretching out her stiff muscles as she gave a big yawn. "Is it morning already?"

"No your highness, it is almost dusk. You slept away the afternoon it seems." Anna let out a large gasp. "Did I miss dinner?!" The man chuckled for he knew how much the princess enjoyed eating. "No you didn't, but-"

"But? But what Kai?"

"Your sister requested you dine with her in her chamber this evening." A feeling of disappointment came over Anna. "Why does she want to eat alone with me? She was being a big meanie weenie today." Kai sat down next to Anna. "From what I heard you were not overly nice yourself with your ridiculing behavior in the throne room."

"You heard about that?" Anna hung her head. "I didn't mean it. I was just soo upset with Elsa after I learned she ordered a guard to keep me away from chocolates that were being made."

"Your sister talked to me about her day and how terribly stressful it was. All she wanted to do was spend the entire day with you, but her duties prevented her from doing so."

"Ugh. Her duties always get in the way of everything. And if it wasn't for that stupid duke and duchess, Elsa could have spent all her time with me like I wanted her to."

"The duke and duchess never arrived, princess." Anna gasped in surprise. "What?!"

"A letter arrived saying they postponed their trip and that caused the queen to have a meltdown." The man informed her. "A meltdown?"

"That's right. She completely froze the throne room in icicles. Her majesty told me how unnerving it was for she could have easily injured somebody if she didn't control it long enough to order everyone out." Anna sat wide-eyed. She remembered the snowfall in the room as she was leaving and how similar it was to the storm before Elsa accidentally struck her in the heart when they were in the ice castle. Kai placed a hand on the princess's shoulder. "Your sister was awfully upset that that the day was wasted on not spending it with you and she sends her sincerest apologies." Anna felt guilty after having heard what Kai said about her sister and the way she taunted her. "Elsa is the only one who can freeze a room after a meltdown." Anna smiled. "Very true your highness." There was a long pause before Kai remembered why he was sent to look for the princess. "Oh. I almost forgot." The man reached in his inner jacket pocket and pulled out a small white envelope with Anna's name on the front, and the queen's snowflake seal stamped in red wax on the back. "Your sister wanted me to give you this." Anna took the letter observing how perfectly her name was written. _Elsa's script is so much nicer than mine._ "I shall leave you now." Kai said standing up. "You have a wonderful evening your highness."

"You too Kai...and thank you." When Anna was alone in the portrait room, she opened the envelope and took out the letter. The dim lighting in the room made it a little difficult for Anna to read the letter.

_ My Darling Anna, _

_I apologize for the way I acted towards you earlier. _

_To make it up to you, I've prepared a special treat. _

_ Please meet me in my room at 6:30 wearing that sexy red dress, and don't be late!_

_ Forever yours, Elsa _

"Ooooh! I don't have much time to prepare." Anna sprang from the sofa after reading the letter. _Why couldn't she have sent me the letter sooner?_ Anna hastily left the room and headed to her bedchamber to freshen up, while thoughts of what Elsa had planned for them besides dinner ran through her mind. After quickly washing up and primping, Anna stood just outside Elsa's door. Feelings of excitement and nervousness filled her. While she raised her arm to knock on the door, she was reminded of Olaf's voice and what he said while they were standing at the ice palace. Taking a deep breath the young lady gave three small raps on the hard wooden door. "Who is it?" Elsa called out from within. "It's me, Anna. I got your letter." _Dang it Anna, why did you say that? Of course she knows you got her letter, you wouldn't be here if you didn't get the letter._ A crackling noise that Anna recognized as thawing ice, could be heard on the other side of the door. "Come in." Taking a deep breath and straightening out her dress, Anna opened the door and walked in, only to be stopped in her tracks at the sight before her. In the middle of the room was an ornate rectangular table made of ice. A quilted red silk blanket covered the top, and Elsa's nude body, which was neatly dotted with flat, dark, egg size objects which Anna couldn't make out, was lying flat in the center with her legs closed. The dancing light from the nearby fireplace gleamed through the thick icy table legs and seemed to make Elsa's milky white body glow. "Happy Valentine's day." Elsa said slow and seductively as she raised her head to look at her sister. Anna just stood there stammering her words before managing to squeak out, "Happy Valentine's day", while giving a small wave. Before arriving to the room, she pictured a nice dinner with her sister where the two of them talked and then made romance afterward, but after seeing what the queen had planned for them, it left her enthralled! Elsa was starting to get a neck cramp from holding her head up, looking at the dumbfounded redhead. "Come here, my sweet. Oh and please close and lock the door behind you." Anna did as she was told. As she was walking towards the exquisite beauty, she noticed the objects on her sister's body were hearts, chocolate hearts. Anna stood on the right side of the table looking Elsa's body over.

"Wow Elsa! This is quite the surprise. It's a good surprise. First I thought we were just going to have some dinner together, but now I see th-"

"Shhh. Don't talk, just kiss me."

"Oh, right." The flustered princess leaned over and slowly hovered her lips above the the young woman's before making full contact; their tongues dancing the tango in each other's mouths. About a minute went by before the two broke the kiss. They stared at each other with lustful eyes while catching their breath. "So Anna., are you still craving chocolates?"

"Very much so." Anna gave the porcelain skinned, chocolate trailed body a quick glance, before reaching for a heart that was covering one of Elsa's pert nipples. "Nuh-uh-uh." Elsa spoke stopping the sweet toothed girl. "First I have to tell you the rules."

"Pfff! Rules, Elsa? Really?"

"It will be more fun this way, unless you object." Elsa gave a wink. "No, no I don't. Rules are good. I love rules. They rule!" Elsa smiled at the dizty adorableness of her sister. "First rule. You are not allowed to use your hand to pick up the chocolate, only your mouth. Second. You eat starting at the outside, both arms and legs, in any order. Up the middle and breasts are last. You got that, my sweet?" Anna nodded her head. "Mm-hmm." "Good. I now give you permission to eat away, my love."

"With pleasure!" Holding her hands behind her, Anna bent over going for the first heart on Elsa's forearm. She paused just inches away figuring out the best method for grabbing the chocolate. _If I try to use my tongue I could flip it off, but using my teeth I may end up pushing it where I can't reach. I know what I'll do._ Anna opened her mouth wide and placed it over the chocolate. A cold sensation covered her lips at the touch of Elsa's skin. Looking up across her body, she noticed a thin layer of frost covering her. Anna figured it was so the chocolates didn't melt. Slowly Anna closed her lips while using her tongue to lift the sweet treat into her mouth. The succulent flavor burst on her tongue as she chewed. "Oh Elsa! This chocolate is heavenly!"

"Well, my dear. Aren't you glad I kept you from devouring these desserts prematurely?"

"Yeah...I'm really sorry for the way I acted earlier." Anna hung her head. "I was being childish and immature and only thinking of myself. I didn't think about your feelings."

"Anna, my sweet. It was a stressful day for the both of us. It is a special day and it didn't start out the way we both would've liked, but it is behind us and now there is only you and me, and chocolates to eat. We only get one first Valentine's day together, so let's end it with a night we will remember forever." Anna was moved by her sister's words. Blinking a tear out of her eye, Anna kissed Elsa's arm where a heart once sat. "Let the memory making commence." The young woman placed another kiss on her sister's forearm, holding it before trailing slow feather soft pecks to the next chocolate on her upper arm. Her lover's hot lips on her cool skin sent a shiver throughout Elsa's body causing her goose flesh. Anna enjoyed seeing the reaction her queen's body gave and decided to mix up her tantalizing between eating the chocolates. She ran her tongue up to the next one, leaving a path of wet bare skin on her sister's frosty flesh. The feeling caused the queen to close her eyes and breath in deeply, giving a slight moan as she exhaled. Down her torso to her leg and up her left side, Anna ate away the trail of chocolates hearts, stopping briefly at Elsa's feet and side to tickle her with her with the tips of her braids. By the time she finished all the chocolates on the outside, Anna was noticing how insanely aroused Elsa was. Walking to the end of the table, Anna decided to become a wicked little tease, pulling down the top of her dress and exposing her ample bosom.

Elsa's breathing intensified as she watched her titillating sister crawl on the table after the remaining chocolates that lay on her body. Anna's breasts caressed her thighs as she stopped for the first dessert that sat on her platinum blonde curls. The princess leaned down and inhaled the sweet scent of Elsa's arousal, before licking a small trail to the chocolate and eating it. "Mmmmaah." The queen moaned, clutching the blanket from the wave of pleasure that shot through her. She couldn't stand it. After getting soo worked up that morning and then denied of it all day, she was dying for a release, and Anna, who was aware of that, was making it worse by purposely taking her time. Anna devoured the next heart on her belly, licking in her navel, which caused elsa to giggle, before eating the chocolate between her breasts. The redhead sat up and looked down on her beloved who was red faced and smiling at her. "Two more chocolates to eat, my sweet." Anna started to have a giggle fit as she looked at the hearts covering Elsa's nipples. The queen became confused. "Anna what in the world is so amusing to you?"

"The chocolates," She answered pointing. "You save the breast for last." Elsa busted out with a giggle at the princess's punny humor. "Oh you are funny. Now please finish your dessert so we can move on to the main course." Elsa reached up to grab the breasts that have been sweetly tormenting her, but Anna crossed her arms, blocking them. "No hands allowed your majesty." The queen scoffed. "That's not fair! I'm the queen and I make the rules!"

"Is that so? Well too bad. No boobies for you!" Anna un-crossed her arms and pulled up her dress, putting her breasts away. Elsa let out a loud whine of displeasure. "Oh hush now! It's not like you will never see them again." Anna leaned over to finish the remaining chocolates. "But seeing your beautiful breasts out in that red- Shh Ahhh!" Elsa winced as a mixture of pain and pleasure shot through her body as her sister clamped down on her nipple. "Jeez Anna! Are you trying to eat my tit off!?"

"You know you loved it."

"Maybe if it didn't hurt so terribly I would have enjoyed it more." Elsa watched as the redheaded piranha gave her a chocolaty smile as she moved on the the last heart; taking it into her mouth and eating it before placing her teeth snugly around her right breast's hardened nipple. "Don't you dare think of it." Anna gave a sly chuckle as the queen prepared for another shock of pain, but was pleasantly surprised when she felt the princess's soft lips close around her nipple, followed by a warm wet wave of slickness as her tongue caressed her. Elsa thought she would go mad with pleasure as Anna began sucking hard while tweaking the other before moving her mouth to the left breast. An intense burning was building in her core while the young woman continued her ravenous sucking; flattening each nipple rhythmically against her palate. "Don't stop." The Queen whispered while rocking her hips as she was sluiced with a release of steaming juices! Anna continued a little longer before removing herself from the breast with a loud sucking pop. "Uggggh!" The queen voiced in protest at the sudden stop as Anna sat up admiring the two protuberant, bright, and jaunty nipples on the slightly squirming beauty that lie beneath her. "Well Elsa, the chocolates are gone so time for the main course. You can go first." Anna grabbed the skirt of her dress and pulled it over her head in one fell swoop, leaving Elsa amazed just how easily and fast she was able to remove it. "Do you want me on my back or on your face?" "Elsa stammered for a moment as she stared at the fair freckled body that bestrode hers. "Y-you forgot one."

"Huh?" Anna didn't understand what her sister meant. "The chocolate. You forgot one." With a wide smile, the platinum blonde spread her legs while motioning downwards with her eyes. It took a second for Anna to get realize what Elsa was doing. "Ahhh. So you definitely saved the best for last!"

"Mmmm-hmmm." The princess crawled backwards and placed her hands on Elsa's thighs preparing to go down. A jolt was sent through her body and core as she admired the sight before her; a partially melted heart nestled in between the folds of her sister's engorged womanhood. Her juices combined with rich melted chocolate trailed down and onto the red silken blanket below. "Wow Elsa! Your inner freezer couldn't stop this chocolate from melting. It's like a fondue pot down here!"

"Who better to clean me up than you, my sweet."

"You got that right." Anna said as she went down and started cleaning up her inner thighs. Light coos and moans were heard from Elsa as the princess licked all around the outside, savoring the salty sweetness on her tongue, delighting in the sensation of the creamy goodness as it slid down her throat when she swallowed. "Mmm Elsa." Anna began dreamily. You don't know how extraordinarily tasty this is!"

"Not as tasty as you I bet."

"We'll see about that." Elsa who was feeling like she was going to burst at any moment, let out a long sustained moan through gritted teeth as Anna quickly ran the flat of her tongue completely over her sensitive sex, sticking it out and sharply and slowly trailing up her middle pulling the remaining chocolate free. Coming up from between her legs, the princess crawled up towards Elsa with the heart between her teeth, stopping just inches from her face. "You are such a naughty girl." Leaning her head forward Elsa took half of the chocolate from Anna, noticing her own essence as she chewed. The two exchanged smiles before Elsa grabbed her sister by the back of her head as she kissed her; both sharing in the chocolaty orgasmic flavor. "Now sit down between my legs." Elsa demanded as broke the kiss by sitting up. Anna did as she was told, wondering what her sister was up to. Elsa put her right leg over top of Anna's left leg. "Now put your leg over my left."

"What are we doing?"

"We are becoming scissor sisters."

"What's that?" The confused girl asked. Elsa feeling it would ruin the moment if she had to stop and explain, just ignored the question."Just gimme you hands and thrust your hips forward." The two held each others hands. "Ready?"

"I guess so." Both sisters thrust their hips forward, connecting their womanhoods together with a light smack. Elsa leaned back adjusting herself so their clits would rub together. When she felt she got the right spot, Elsa began thrusting her hips, gradually increasing her movements. "Ooo..oohhh...mmm." The queen began to moan followed by the princess at the new sensation neither experienced before. Their wet folds pressed together, interlocking and sliding around and in between each other. Faster and harder the girls increased their efforts making them both breath heavily as they vocalized their pleasure. Elsa who was sexually frustrated all day, felt her climax drawing nigh as she added more force to her thrusts. She wanted to come, and she wanted to come on her sister, as it was something she dreamt about for a long time; a sensual and passionate act of love making. The thought that she was accomplishing her dream, along with Anna's pleasurable tones were enough to send her over the edge. "Mmm ohh oh Anna! Oh Fuuuuaaaghhh! Elsa screamed as she exploded with a powerful orgasm; falling backwards with her legs stretched out, shaking involuntarily.

Anna felt a little disappointed that Elsa couldn't last a bit longer. She was close to reaching a orgasm and would have like to combusted at the same time as her lover. Leaning forward, Anna admired the way Elsa's fair complexion would turn a cherry red after a release, especially her face. "That was quite a powerful one wasn't it?" Elsa was too preoccupied with catching her breath and chose not to answer. "Elsa." Anna nudged her by thrusting her hips a little. "Mmmm."

"That was a powerful release you had, wasn't it?"

"Yes...it was." The queen replied between breaths as she was slowly calming down. The princess laid back and stared at the ceiling as she waited. Before long, Elsa sat up disconnecting heir bodies. The sudden rush of cool air settled on Anna's wet exposed center, sending a chill through her and causing her to shiver. "Is my sweetums cold?" Elsa asked noticing the event. "Just a little."

"Well then. Let me warm you up." "Elsa wait."

"What is it Anna?" Anna put her legs over the edge of the table and sat up as she started to speak what was on her mind. "This is really nice and all, but can we move to the bed? I can feel the temperature of the ice through this blanket, and it's starting to get uncomfortable." Elsa thought for a moment. "Why of course. It has served its purpose and is no longer needed."

"Great." Anna hopped down and quickly went to the bed, throwing back the covers before getting in with her legs spread wide. "I'm ready!" The queen giggled at the adorable actions of her sister. She's so sweet and innocent in every way. Elsa was weak-kneed as she stepped down onto the wooden floor. Catching herself on the table, she stood for a moment before thawing it and making her way to the bed where the princess patiently waited to be ravished. Playfully, the older sister leapt onto the bed causing Anna to bounce up and start silly giggling. "Now my love, it's my turn to feast on your fertile crescent." Elsa placed her hands on her thighs as she positioned herself between her legs. Anna stilled in anticipation as she felt her sister's hot breath on her throbbing sex. Slowly Elsa touched her tongue to her womanhood, licking gently as the sweet and salty combination of both their juices and remaining traces of melted chocolate exploded on her taste buds! "Ahhhhhh!" Anna sighed as Elsa pressed her tongue inside, probing as deep as she could before licking and sucking at her engorged bundle of nerves. Reaching up the queen started to tweak the redhead's hardened nipples with icy fingers. "Mmmaah! Elsa, Elsa, E-ellss-s-saaaa!" Overcome by the sensations that her tongue and frosty fingers were delivering, Anna became incapable of coherent thought as she reached her climax. Her body quivered and pulsed as her orgasm ripped through her. When her release was over, Elsa continued to lick and probe her ultra sensitive sex Unable to endure the overpowering sensations from the queen's oral activities, Anna grabbed her by the head. "Elsa...I I cant... it's too much... P-please can you.. ohhhhh god! Stop! I I need you to stop! Please!" Elsa released her grip on Anna's still hard reddened nipples, giving her one last lick before sitting up."What's the matter my sweet? You never requested that I stop before."

"I-It's a little hard to describe."

"Was I doing something wrong?" "No no, you did everything right, very right actually! It's just there was all these sensations, like an overload in sensations. I was feeling all tingly and lightheaded. I thought I was literally going to pass out if you didn't stop."

"I wouldn't have wanted you to pass out and miss this."

"Miss what? What are you doing now?" Anna watched as Elsa put her hands together and started wiggling her fingers with a smile on her face. Bright tiny ice crystals started to form in numerous numbers in the air above their head, like twinkling stars in the night sky. Slowly the crystals grouped and swirled together into little balls before bursting and transforming into shiny butterflies made of ice and snow. Anna stared wide-eyed in amazement at the sight of hundreds of the beautiful creations that whirled majestically in the air. "Now try not to move too much." Elsa told her sister.

"Oh I won't." Anna mumbled under her breath, almost hypnotized by the winged inspirations of beauty. The queen lowered her hand and in response the butterflies started to descend. One by one they landed on Anna who was trying not to squirm. "They tickle."

"Oh I bet." More and more landed on the princess until all but her face was covered. Anna began slightly moving and making soft adorable noises as hundreds of tiny delicate feet scampered around her body, whilst their proboscis sipped the beads of sweat from her. Elsa watched enjoyingly until she started hearing little sniffles and noticed a small tear run down the freckled cheek. A sense of dread filled Elsa. In one quick flick of her fingers she made the butterflies vanish as she laid next to her, placing a hand on her cheek. "Anna no! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. Please don't cry!"

"Oh Elsa," Anna took her sister's hand from her cheek and held it in her palms. "You didn't hurt me, you made me feel wonderful." The queen was confused. "B-but you were crying."

"They were happy tears Els. The butterflies brought back the feelings and memories of when we first made love. Remember that night? I was lying on the bed and you crawled on top of me. Your fingers gingerly exploring my body, touching my skin with feather like softness. You were so nervous, I kept reassuring you that it was okay and that you wouldn't hurt me." Elsa snuggled close to Anna, putting her arm across her as she threw the covers over them. "Mmm yes. I do remember that night. It was the first time I ever touched your raimentless body. The feelings were all new to me. Someone else's hands on my body after so many years of never being held. Your hands..." Elsa stopped speaking as emotions were brought to the surface. "You made me know what it was like to feel loved again."

"I love you Elsa."

"I love you too Anna." The girls embraced tightly exchanging kisses as they shared a euphoric high brought on by current and reminisced emotions. "This has to be the best night of our lives." Anna whispered while staring into her sister's eyes." "I agree." The two held each other close as sleep started to slowly over take them. "Anna." The queen said in a soothing whisper. "Yeah?"

"Happy Valentine's day."


End file.
